


Maybe (not) This Time

by mkeii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Awkward Dates, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Explicit Language, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkeii/pseuds/mkeii
Summary: Akaashi has been to dates he can no longer count. Desperate in looking for new love, his ever popular friend, Oikawa, promised to arrange a blind date to help him... or not.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 20





	1. How to reject your date: A guide by Akaashi Keiji

“I had fun talking with you, Akaashi.” the man giggled and sipped his last remaining coffee.

Akaashi smiled and nodded. He looked outside, staying silent while watching the people walking down the streets.

“So…” the man paused and looked at Akaashi, “would you mind going out on a date with me again?” 

“Well…” Akaashi is having trouble finding the right words to tell him. 

“I find you interesting and I want to get to know you more.” the man smiled at him.

Akaashi sighed and looked at him. He gave a sad smile and took off his glasses. Silence wrapped the both of them as he was wiping his glasses. When he finished doing so, he looked at the man again.  
“You see..”

“Akaashi, am I not interesting enough?”

“N-No… it’s not that… I mean…” he smiled and reached for his hand. “It’s not that I don’t find you interesting. It’s just that… I don’t think you’re a good match for me.”

“How?” the man eagerly asked.

“I… I just know.”

The man smiled and nodded. “Alright. Anyway, I had fun talking with you, Akaashi.”

“Same here.”

They both smiled and exchanged handshakes. “Take care, Akaashi.”

“You too.”

The decorations chimed as he left the café. Akaashi heaved another sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked at his watch, it’s 11:13 AM. 

“What should I do? It’s still 11 AM.” he thought.

He continued looking outside the window while waiting for the clock to strike to 12. He’s been wondering why he kept on rejecting people from left to right. He admits he’s attractive at least for these people to happily accept his date offers, but every date he goes to, all he does is reject them anyway. It’s bothering him how easily for him to reject them and not give a single chance to prove him that they’re worth his time.

He’s just looking for something. He couldn’t explain it really, but he’s looking for a particular feeling… again. And so far, he never felt those from the previous date he had these past few weeks.

He placed his palm under his right cheek and thought of what to eat for lunch. “Should I eat noodles? Or sandwiches? Ugh… I’m kinda craving meat…” he’s almost drooling just thinking about the delicious grilled meat he can eat paired with cola.

“Rejected a date again?”

He was back to reality when someone spoke in front of him. He scanned from toe to head and saw this annoying face that he missed.


	2. Akaashi's second date of the day

“What are you doing here?”

“Eh? Is that how you’re gonna greet me? I’m hurt!” he dramatically sat on the chair in front of Akaashi, his right hand on top of his head like’s he’s going to faint.

“Shut your dramatic ass, Tooru.” he let out a small laugh.

“Am I your second date for today?” he teased him. “Might as well introduce myself formally. I’m Tooru Oikawa, nice to meet—”

“Stop teasing me…” he flicked his forehead. 

“What was that for?!” Oikawa massaged his forehead.

“For being annoying.”

“You love me anyway~” Oikawa said and sipped his iced coffee. Akaashi rolled his eyes and smiled. They both shared laughs and enjoyed their time together.

“Hey Akaashi…”

“Hmm?” 

“You still haven’t found anyone yet?” he curiously asked.

“Welp…”

“What exactly are you looking for anyway? Just date anyone already.” Oikawa joked.

“I’m not like you who dates strangers left and right.”

“Excuse—”

“Did I lie though?”

“Yes, you did!!!” Oikawa rolled his eyes and sipped aggressively on his iced coffee. “I’m just being kind to them you know! I can’t just reject them if they want to go out on a date. Besides, it’s free food!” he smiled happily while moving his eyebrows up and down.

“Pfft. I can’t believe you.”

“But seriously, Akaashi… are you really looking for someone new?”

“Not that I’m looking for someone new… I… I just want to find a good match for me… I guess…” he scratched his right cheek.

“Are you really? Or are you looking for him in different people?”

Akaashi couldn’t say anything. Oikawa might be right. Maybe the reason why he’s being picky is because he’s looking for someone… like him.

Oikawa sighed. He then smiled pinched Akaashi’s hand.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Because you’re spacing out, idiot.” he glared at him. “Anyway, I’ll help you.”

“No need—”

“SHHHH. NO. SHHHH… A-UH. I’ll help you.”

“Help what?”

“Find new love!” Oikawa dramatically said and formed a big heart in the air.

Akaashi stared at his friend and rolled his eyes, “You’re embarrassing—”

“This week! I’ll arrange you into a blind date.” he danced in his seat.

“Blind date…?” 

“Yes~ And you’ll thank me for this! I have a lot of connections. No need to pay me for the service because you’re my friend. Or I could give you a discount if you really want to pay—”

“What?!”

“I’m just kidding! Dumbass!” Oikawa grabbed his phone and scrolled on his screen. “I have to go now! I’ll call you this week, ‘kay? Byebye~” Oikawa got up from his seat and waved at Akaashi. When he was out of the shop, he looked back at Akaashi and gestured “I’ll call you soon!” and proceeded to walk away.

“Oh God… Is this even right…” Akaashi thought to himself.


	3. Morning talk about love

It’s a bright sunny day and the street is peaceful as ever. Akaashi was enjoying his morning walk to the café to buy his usual hot coffee. He tucked in his hands in his pocket as the morning breeze passed by and gave shivers to his skin. He looked up the sky and hoped that this day would be great.

The door decorations chimed as he entered the café, and as usual there’s only a few people here in the morning.

“Good morning, Akaashi.” the owner greeted him.

“Morning.” he lazily replied. 

“The usual?” he asked. Akaashi nodded and checked his watch. It’s 8:30AM.

“Akaashi, you’ve been staying here lately… with different people too… in different seats.” He chuckled. “Are you planning to try all seats of this shop?”

“What? No—”

“Just kidding, just kidding.” he let out a small laugh.

“Can I seat here in the counter?” Akaashi asked.

“You can sit anywhere you like~” he smiled. Akaashi looked at him do the process in brewing his coffee. He mindlessly tapped the counter as he waited for his order to be done.

“Another date today?” he asked him.

“Nope. Just here to enjoy my solitude for the meantime.” he replied.

“My, my. I’m sorry for disturbing your solitude then. You know, I really love talking to my customers.” he grinned. Akaashi awkwardly smiled back and avoided looking at him. For some reasons he felt embarrassed that the owner could see him and maybe could even remember the faces of different people he brought here for a date—and just gets rejected when they ask for a second date.

“Sugawara-san,” he called out his name. 

“Hmm?” he replied while still busy stirring coffee for its final touch  
.  
“Since uhh… you’re older than me…” he paused trying to look for the right words to say, “how do you actually find someone who matches you?”

“Matches me?”

“Yeah… I guess...?” he scratched the back of his neck as he felt awkward talking to him about this.

“Well… the thing here, Akaashi, is you’re looking for them. You’re trying to find them.”

Akaashi was confused and doesn’t really know what Sugawara meant by that. 

Looking for them?

Trying to find them?

“I mean… aren’t we supposed to find someone who matches our personality and stuff… so we could like… have a harmonious relationship or something...?” Akaashi asked.

Sugawara laughed and handed him his coffee. “Harmonious relationship? Akaashi, we’re not in a fairytale, silly!” he continued laughing and stood in front of him by the counter. “You see, relationships have ups and downs. It’s not every time that both persons are happy. But for sure, it’s always fun to have them by your side all the time, even though sometimes they’re getting your nerves.” He chuckled. “Besides, opposite attracts! I believe in that.”

Akaashi just nodded and took another sip from his coffee. “Maybe I shouldn’t have talked about this…” he thought.

“But Akaashi, if you didn’t get what I was tryna say earlier, I’ll tell you my point.” Sugawara said as he was wiping the tables. “You have to stop looking for it. It’ll come to you out of nowhere, like a surprise. And whether you like it or not, that’s just how love goes. It comes in unexpected ways.” he smiled and continued doing his chores. 

Akaashi stared at him, like he was spacing out. He was trying to process what Sugawara said, making sure it’ll stay in his head for a very long time to remind him about it when another day comes where he’s desperately looking for love.

“Ah sorry, sorry. That was cheesy, wasn’t it?” Sugawara scratched his head.

“No, no. I’ll keep that in mind, Sugawara-san. Thanks.” he replied and continued drinking his coffee. 

Maybe this day is actually gonna be great for him.

A few sips later, his phone buzzed. He picked up his phone and looked at the notifications. It was a message from the person he actually wished would never contact him from that day.

“Ah. Why?” he thought. He took off his glasses and massaged his head.

Maybe this day isn’t that great.


	4. The update he never asked for

“Akaashi!!!” he cheerfully ran to him. “I missed you!”

“What the hell, Tooru it’s been just three days since we last seen each other.” he pushed him away and rolled his eyes.

“You’re always mean to me.” Oikawa pouted. Akaashi just disgustingly stared at him.

"Pfft. Anyway, it's all set!" he grinned.

"The what?" Impatient Akaashi asked. He just wants to end this conversation now so he could go home.

"The blind date? Hello? Are you even listening?" 

"Yeah. The blind date. Wait what?" Akaashi was confused.

"Dumbass I told you last time that I'm gonna help you, right?" Oikawa flicked Akaashi's forehead. "Try to remember."

"OH." he came to a realization finally. He heaved a sigh and slammed his head on the table slightly, enough to make a sound.

"Aren't you happy? You should thank me y'know!" Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. When is it?" 

"Tomorrow night." Oikawa posed a peace sign and smiled.

"What–"

"C'mon! Just go with the flow, okay?" 

Akaashi shrugged and whined. He slightly slammed the table on repeat.

"Akaashi stop acting like a kid and accept this once in a lifetime opportunity! I swear you're gonna get along with this one." he confidently said.

"How sure are you?"

"Because I know you, Akaashi. I know this is it. I also have the feeling you two will share good vibes and get along together." Oikawa lifted up Akaashi's face and pinched his cheek. "Also can you smile at least? You look so intimidating."

"What's there to smile about?"

"This new chance of love." Oikawa dramatically gave a chef's kiss. Akaashi was weirded out and just ignored him. 

Is he real gonna do this? Should he accept this challenge? 

"Oi..." 

"Hmm?" Oikawa waited for him to speak up.

"What benefit do I get from this..?" 

"Hmm... meeting new friends... free food... and... a possibility for a new lover... yes~" Oikawa happily clapped his hands like he's excited for this love story to unfold.

Akaashi sighed before replying, "And if it won't work for me?" 

"Then you gain a friend. This person is actually very kind and is a good company. He's like a walking happy virus." Oikawa gave a thumbs up and patted Akaashi's shoulder. "If you reject them, then it's fine. I'm sure you'll stay as friends because they're close with me too. We'll be going out to parties together and videokes and food–"

"Wait– suddenly you're in the picture what" 

"I'm just stating possibilities dumbass." he rolled his eyes. "So? What'd you say?"

"Let me think about it..." Akaashi's not sure if this is a good idea but the thought of meeting a total stranger excites him. Someone he doesn't even know is going to be his date for one night. Imagining the possibilities makes him want to accept it and hope for the best.

"They're down tomorrow night already. We're just waiting for your confirmation." Oikawa said as he was scrolling through his phone.

"Alright." Akaashi agreed in defeat.

"Good! All set then. Tomorrow night, in this cafe." Oikawa moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Here? Why?"

"Because both of you love coffee. See? Similarities." He winked at Akaashi.

"Okay but who is this person?" he scratched his face.

"Where's the thrill if I tell you who they are? It's a blind date for a reason!"


End file.
